runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Falador Diary
Il Diario di Falador è la sezione degli Achievement Diary dedicata a Falador e ai suoi dintorni, aggiunta il 9 Dicembre 2008. Il diario si può iniziare parlando con Redbeard Frank a Port Sarim, il Chemist di Rimmington, o Sir Vyvin's Squire nel White Knights' Castle. Questi NPCs sono riconoscibili perché indicati con la green star icon sulla minimap. Per completare l'intero diario di Falador, è necessario avere gli stats mostrati a destra. Skill boosts Se il livello di uno skill non è sufficientemente alto per completare una certa task, si possono usare boosts temporanei per finirla. Vedi skills per maggiori informazioni. Requisiti Oggetti necessari: 1,649 coins (2,649 se intenzionati a lanciare i palloncini), una fonte di luce, spade, tinderbox, cheese, bucket, 1 air rune, 1 mind rune, equipaggiamento Ranged/Magic per uccidere una level 1 Duck, un Mind talisman, una Tiara. Skills necessari: 10 Defence, 16 Construction. Tasks facili : Sommario Percorso suggerito: ''' * Vai alla banca ovest di Falador. * Prendi gli oggetti necessari. * Dai allo Hairdresser's pet (nella ruota) un pezzo di cheese. * Riempi un bucket alla pompa fuori il negozio. * Compra una stat-boosting beer nel pub. * Sali in cima al White Knights' Castle (lato ovest). * Parla con Sir Renitee al primo piano (lato est) e scopri il tuo family crest. * Vai alla party room e parla con Party Pete. * Uccidi una duck a Falador Park. * Entra nel mole's lair. * Esci dal mole's lair (con la fune a sud del lair o tramite teleport). * Vai a sud vicino alla porta sud e compra un black chainbody dal MAIN stock di Wayne's shop. Provalo nel negozio e poi rivendilo. * Fai una Mind tiara. * Lancia un elemental spell su un elemental wizard. * Vai ad est e uccidi un highwayman. * Ricarica i tuoi Prayer points all'altare a sud-ovest di Port Sarim. * Compra un Farming amulet da Sarah. * Sali sulla barca per Entrana (non è permesso imbarcarsi con armi o armatura, o l'explorer ring, quindi posa tutto in banca prima!). * Parla con Redbeard Frank sul molo più a nord di Port Sarim per avere la tua ricompensa. Ricompensa Per ricevedere la tua ricompensa parla con Redbeard Frank sul molo più a nord di Port Sarim. * Falador Shield 1, che ha la capacità di ricaricare il 25% del tuo prayer (una volta al giorno) e inoltre fornisce un prayer boost di +3. * 1,000 Experience lamp da usare in un qualsiasi skill di livello pari almeno a 30. * Una nuova emote che può essere eseguita solo indossando lo scudo e selezionando "operate". Tasks intermedie Sommario '''Oggetti necessari: 6 willow branches, un crossbow (mithril o migliore, dorgeshuun crossbow e Zanik's crossbow vanno bene), un mithril grapple, una bullseye lantern (emerald lanterns VANNO BENE), un tinderbox, 3 sweetcorn seeds, uno scarecrow, un seed dibber, un rake, un hammer, un pickaxe, full initiate armour, un ring of Charos(a), il necessarioand per uccidere un level 53 ice giant e un level 33 black knight. Oggetti consigliati: Rune per Superheat e 1 supercompost. Skills necessari: 30 Farming, 26 Agility, 19 Ranged, 37 Strength, 49 Firemaking, 49 Crafting(opzionale), 49 Smithing(opzionale), 20 Defence, 10 Prayer, 10 Mining and 40 Thieving. : Percorso suggerito: ' * Vai alla banca ovest di Falador. * Prendi tutto il necessario. * Borseggia una Falador Guard vicina alla banca. * Vai al lato sud-ovest di Falador e passa sotto il muro, ripeti per tornare in città. * Vai a nord alla Black Knights' Fortress, fuori ci trovi un black knight: uccidilo. * Vai a sud e scala il muro di Falador col grapple, poi salta giù. (Vicino la Party Room). * Vai ad ovest e saluta Sir Tiffy indossando la full initiate . * Vai verso sud, alla fattoria, e intreccia il fruit basket usando il loom. * Esci dalla farm house e vai ad est, poi a nord, attraversando il cabbage patch. * Pianta i tuoi 3 sweetcorn seeds e innaffiali, poi pianta lo scarecrow * Vai giù verso Port Sarim e visita i rat pits. (Sono vicini al molo). * Viaggia gratis verso Karamja, poi torna indietro a Port Sarim. * Vai verso sud all'Asgarnian Ice Dungeon. * Una volta dentro, uccidi un ice giant e mina della blurite ore. * Esci dal dungeon e fai la barra (Usa superheat item se hai le rune) * Forgia i blurite crossbow limbs sull'anvil di Thurgo. * Vai a nord-ovest verso Rimmington fino alla casa del chimico e accendi la tua bullseye lantern. * Parla col Chemist per avere la tua ricompensa. Medium Task Tips *Se avevi già piantato lo spaventapasseri, devi solo seminare lo sweetcorn. *Se avevi già dello sweetcorn piantato nell'allotment patch, devi solo piazzare lo scarecrow nel flowers patch. *Indossa un ring of Charos (a) e parla coi sailors usando l'opzione "Charm" per raggiungere Musa Point gratis. *Per risparmiare tempo, usa il Superheat Item spell per trasformare il blurite ore in una barra e forgia i crossbow limbs *Una bullseye lantern deve solo essere spenta e riaccesa alla chemists house. **''Nota bene: La Sapphire bullseye lantern ottenuta dalla Tears of Guthix quest funzionerà se l'accendi nei confini della Chemist's house; mentre l' Emerald bullseye lantern della Lunar Diplomacy quest NON andrà bene. Puoi però procurarti una nuova Lantern lens e usarla sull'Emerald lantern per risolvere il problema. *L'explorer ring, ricompensa del Lumbridge and Draynor Diary, sarà utile per andare alla farm. Ricompensa delle Medium Tasks Parla al Chemist di Rimmington per ottenere la tua ricompensa. * Falador Shield 2, che ti permetterà di ricaricare il 50% del tuo Prayer (una volta al giorno) e garantisce anche un prayer boost di +5. * 5,000 experience lamp da usare in un qualsiasi skill di livello 40 o superiore. * Aumento del 10% della Farming exp usando l'allotment, il flower e l'herb patch a nord di Port Sarim. Tasks difficili Sommario '''Skills necessarie: 60 o 75 Farming, 60 o 75 Woodcutting, 56 Runecrafting, 72 Slayer, 30 Defence, 70 Prayer, 60 Mining, 56 Summoning e 16 Construction. Oggetti necessari: Lunar staff o Dramen staff, Full proselyte armour, omni tiara, mind tiara o mind talisman, 28/25 essence (vanno bene entrambi i tipi, vedi sotto), Cape, Fishing explosive, Ibis pouch, 5,020 gp o 5000 gp con un pink dye, necessario per uccidere uno Skeletal Wyvern, 1 yew seed o magic seed e un hatchet. : 'Percorso suggerito:' *Come prima cosa, pianta e taglia uno yew o un magic tree se non fatto precedentemente, perché questo richiederà un'ora. *Usa il fairy ring per andare a Mudskipper Point. *Lì uccidi un mogre. *Vai a nord e uccidi uno skeletal wyvern nell'Asgarnian Ice Dungeon.' Non dimenticare di indossare un Elemental shield, Mind shield o un Dragonfire Shield.' Puoi usare l'explorer ring ottenuto dal Lumbridge and Draynor Diary per uscirne. *Vai a sud verso Port Sarim. *Tingi di rosa il cape usando un Pink dye di Betty a Port Sarim. *Vai su ed evoca un Ibis nel Port Sarim fish store. *Crafta 140 mind runes in una sola volta. *Attraversa il crumpled wall e sali la Dark Wizards' Tower indossando la proselyte armour *Ritorna a Falador ed entra nel White Knight's Castle, scambia il tuo family crest per il Saradomin symbol. *Vai ad est ed entra nella Mining Guild . Hard Task Tips *Per cambiare la propria crest BISOGNA avere 70 Prayer, non funzionerà alzarlo temporaneamente usando spa bonus, l'altare del Monastery, o lo special attack dell'Ancient mace. *Se il crest del giocatore era settato su money bag, Sir Renitee darà al giocatore un Money crest voucher per quando cambierà il crest per l'Achievement Diary. Ricompensa Parla con lo Squire al centro del cortile per la ricompensa. *Falador shield 3, che permettere di ricaricare il 100% del prayer una volta al giorno e garantisce un +7 prayer bonus *10 000 Exp lamp *Accesso ai nuovi semi di Wyson (che si trova a Falador Park), scambiando Mole skin in cambio di 1 White lily seed e un birds nest (devi avere indosso il tuo Falador shield 3). *I White lily seeds proteggono tutte le tue allotment plants se piantati in un flower patch *Più esperienza nell'usare il farming patch a nord di Port Sarim. Trivia *Il giorno in cui il diario fu introdotto lo spoiler diceva: "Spoilers are wicked things, and the White Knights prefer to see them locked up for a day". Lo spoiler del sito rimase ancora bloccato, per più di 3 giorni. *Il giorno dell'uscita del diary si poteva usare l'assist system per farsi aiutare a creare le 196 rune in una sola volta. Jagex lo impedì dal giorno successivo. *Il simbolo dell'Achievement Diary nella chemist house era lì da prima che fosse realizzato il diario. *Dopo aver viaggiato verso Musa Point per completare i Medium task, un giocatore può tornare indietro sulla stessa barca per completare un Easy task del Karamja Diary. *Dopo il RuneTek 5 update c'era un glitch per cui comprare un farming amulet da Sarah non valeva per l'achievement diary. Fu risolto da Jagex poco dopo. *Prima del 17 Settembre 2009, l'hard task "Crafta 140 mind runes simultaneamente" era "Crafta 196 air runes simultaneamente". Fu cambiato quando l'air altar fu spostato a sud ovest di Varrock. A causa di questo update, il livello di runecrafting richiesto scese da 66 a 56.